Akira's first steps
by starlightyuki
Summary: She was just waiting for the right steps. I own nothing but my oc.


Star: Another Story with Akira-chan! :3 I have another story I plan on doing so keep an eye out for it. I own nothing but my oc and the idea for this story.

* * *

"Akira Renata Sawada-Sinclair, get back here!"

Nana and Binachi looked over at the door way as a naked toddler came speed crawling through it. They bit back a laugh as the ten month old crawled under the table as Tsuna appeared.

He let out a groan. "Akira, come on. Please don't do this to me."

Bianchi chuckled as she stood up and pulled her chair out of the way. "Doesn't want a bath?"

"She just like causing chaos." Tsuna said, pulling out another chair.

He knelt down and crawled under the table, just as Akira crawled out of the other side. Bianchi grabbed her and the eleven month old let out a whines at her, pouting.

"Giving your mother a headache, Akira?" Bianchi asked.

"Baba!" Akira pouted as she was handed over to Tsuna who frowned at her.

"I turned away from one second and she was out the door." Tsuna said.

Nana giggled. "You did the same thing. I always had to hold you so that you wouldn't crawl away."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and looked down at the dark haired baby. "Ready for that bath? The other are waiting for us."

"You know..." Bianchi said. "Akira hasn't started walking yet. Don't toddlers start walking around her age?"

"She can walk with someone or holding on to something. Sometime she looks like she's about to do it on her own but then she changes her mind at the last second."

Nana put her finger to her chin. "I wonder if she is waiting for the right moment."

Tsuna looked at Nana confused."What do you mean?"

"You didn't walk until you grandparents came to visit. I think it was excitement."

Tsuna looked Akira. He and the others had been trying to get her to walk but every time they think she is going to do it, Akira just sits on down on her butt and crawls or just sits there.

"Ne Tsu-kun, aren't you suppose to meet the others soon?"

Tsuna blinked and looked at the clock, before he rushed back into the bathroom with Akira.

~KHR~

"Nut!" Akira giggled as Natsu licked all over her face.

"Gao!"

Nana giggled as she listen to her granddaughter play with the sky lion. Since it was a nice day out, she decided to bring Akira outside with while she hung some laundry. Akira had been teething since last night and screamed when Tsuna had tried to leave this morning. He summoned Natus and once she was distracted, he slipped out before she noticed. After that and some medicine to relive the pain, Akira was back to being the happy baby they loved.

"We're home!" Futta, Lambo and I-pin said as they walked through the gate.

Akira babbled cheerfully and Nana greeted them. Instantly Lambo and I-pin started playing with the toddler while Fuuta ran to grab a snack before he joined them.

"Just like that, Kira-chan." Fuuta said, as Lambo and I-pin held her hands, helping her take steps. Natsu was trailing behind them

Akira let out a happy shriek when they picked her up, kicking her feet happily.

Nana smiled as the three youngest playfully jumped on Fuuta.

"There she is!"

They all blinked confused as the brown haired toddler swiped from the pile. Akira let out a surprised squeak as she was held up high, flaring her arms and legs.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing~."

"Darling! I thought you guy weren't supposed to arrive until next week." Nana said surprised, as Iemitsu cooed over Akira,

"Sorry Lady Nana." She looked over and saw Basil and Colonnello by the gate.

"The Master decided he want to come home early." Basil explained.

"Akira's gotten big." Colonnello said, watching as Iemitsu gushed over Akira

Nana instantly looked over, worried. She had forgotten the last time he had seen Akira was when she was four months.

Meanwhile, Akira just stared with wide eyes at the person holding her. She had no clue who he was and he was holding her up like her parents and uncles did. She started whining and whimpering, flaring her arm and legs. She looked around, her whining growing louder as she looked for her one of her parents. Where were they? She wanted her Mama or Dada and they weren't here.

"Aww its okay, Kira-chan. Jii-chan has got you." Iemitsu said, bring her down and holding her, rubbing her back.

Akira started squirming, tears welling her eyes. She was being held by a stranger, her gums were starting to hurt, she was scared and her parents were no were to be seen. So she did the only thing she knew would bring her parents to her.

She screamed.

~KHR~

"So then I said-"

Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped as the heard a familiar scream as they got closer to Tsuna's house. Before the others could react, Tsuna was already running as fast as he could home.

"Akira!" He yelled, bursting through the gate.

He stopped for a second, blinking confused. Before him stood his father, trying to calm a screaming Akira. Nana was next to him, trying to help while the kids covered their ears. Natus was at his father's feet growling angrily at the man. Pushing down his anger for now, Tsuna walked over and grabbed Akira out of his father arms.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here, Akira. It's okay,my sky." Tsuna slowly rubbed her back, swaying slightly. "It's okay."

Akira gripped his blazer and pressed her face against his shoulder. The familiar warmth and smell of her mother washed over her, calming her fear. Slowly her crying turned into soft whimpers. Tsuna pressed a kiss against her head before he turned his attention forward.

Iemitsu smiled nervously as his son glanced at him. "Hey Tsuna, Welcom-"

"What are you three doing here, Dad? You aren't supposed to be here until next week." Tsuna said, trying to keep the rage out of his voice.

His father grinned at him, rubbing his the back of his head." Well, next week was too far away and I really wanted to see my adorable granddaughter."

"And you didn't bother to call a head and tell us?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Also I heard that that bastard won't be back until next week." Iemitsu mummed the last part under his breath.

Tsuna's eye twitched. If it wasn't for the whimpering ten month old, he would have beaten his father. He took a deep breath and looked down into the tear eyes of Akira.

"I'm sorry, Akira. It seems your grandpa scared you." Tsuna apologized.

Calling Iemitsu grandpa left a slightly bad taste in his mouth. While it was true, when Tsuna told them he was going to adopt Akira, Iemitsu was totally against it. He told Tsuna that he was too young and didn't know the first thing about raising a child. Of course, his father had no right to say that since he was absent most of his life. Sure, he was young, hell he had gone through more them most kid, mafia-raised or civilian, when he was fourteen, He had been taking care of Akira since she was two months old, learning what she liked, what she didn't like, her favorite red blanket, the way she would pout at something she didn't know if she like something, her cries, every little detail.

Akira let out a fussy whine and lightly gnawed on Tsuna's shoulder, her whimpers having stopped.

"Why is she doing that?" Basil asked, confused as she let out another unhappy noise.

"She's been teething, right?" Colonnello guessed, smiling when Akira peaked up before hide in her mother shoulder.

"Yeah." Tsuna said, looking down at the Sky Lion at his feet." I had to summon Natsu, this morning so I could go to school."

"Awww. Don't worry Tsuna, Kira-hime can spend time with jii-chan while you're at school."

For once, as much as it pained him to say, he hoped Akira would get into one of her clingy moods while teething, so that he could stay home and keep his father away from his daughter.

~KHR~

"Kira-hime, over here. Come to Jii jii." Iemitsu frowned as Akira crawled over to Colonnello. "Why does she keep going to you?"

"Cause I wasn't the one who scared her this afternoon." The ex-Arcobaleno said, picking her up. "Also she has meet me before, right Akira?"

Tsuna was currently in the shower, while everyone one was in the living room. After meeting her scary grandpa, Akira refused to go anywhere near Iemitsu. She wouldn't even let him get close to Nana, who laughed at the heart-broken look on her husband's face, when she held her.

"You know, I think that was the loudest I have heard Akira-chan cry today." Fuuta said, giggling as Colonnello laid on his back, using a giggling Akira as a weight, lifting her up and down.

"Really?" Basil asked.

"Kira-chan really never cries so loud. She dose cry, but never that loud." Lambo said, rubbing his ear as he remember the piercing scream. "You must have really scared her."

"She could bring the Vongola to their knees with that cry." Colonnello chuckled as he sat up.

"Who has she met? I mean besided Sawada-dono's guardians and the Alcobaleno." Basil asked.

"Let's see. The Cavallone, Shimon, the Varia, the Millefiore-."

"Tsuna let those ba-er bad people near her?!" Iemitsu yelled, carefully avoiding the bad words to corrupt his granddaughter.

"Xanxus is her one of her favorite uncles." I-pin said. "It a tie between him and Enma for favorite Uncle."

Iemitsu almost died. Tsuna had let that mad men near his granddaughter! Was he out of his mind?!

"No, I'm not. Xanxus and the others met her when we were in Italy and come to visit every so often. Unlike some people" Tsuna said, mumming the last part under his breath as he walked into the living room.

"But th-"

"By the way, Colonnello, how is Matt?" Tsuna asked, cutting off his father.

Matt, or Matthew, was Colonnello and Lal Mirch's son.

"He is good. He just started walking on his own. Speaking of which, Has Akira started?"

Tsuna shook his head. "We've tried to get her to but it hasn't happened yet. Speaking of which I want to try something before she goes to bed."

~KHR~

"Akira, look. It's Dada!"

Akira looked towards Tsuna who was, leaning against his door with his laptop in his lap. She across the room, using the small table Tsuna had in the middle of his room, to hold herself up.

"Dada!" Akira said, reaching out for him.

Her father smiled. "Can I have a kiss, Principessa?"

For a second they both thought she was going to do it when she took one hand off the table, but Akira just dropped on all fours and crawled over to them.

"Close but no cigar." Tsuna chuckled as Akira leaned up and place a kiss on the screen." My dad must have scared worst her then I thought."

"Wait, your father is there?"

"Yeah, so are Colonnello and Basil."

"I thought they were supposed to come next week?"

"Well my dad wanted to see his adorable princess." Tsuna said, Akira giggling probably at something her father was doing.

"Mama, Dada!" Akira patted the screen.

"Careful, Kira-chan." Tsuna said, getting a whine from Akira as he gently pulled her hands away.

He picked her up, walking over and placing the laptop his desk before sitting down in his chair with Akira in his lap.

"You enjoy meeting you Nonno idiota?" Her father asked.

Akira let out a string of babble and her father nodded a frown on his lips.

"I'm going to have to beat him when I come home then."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "He is heartbroken that she refuses to go anywhere near him. I think he is punished enough."

Akira let out a yawn, rubbing her eye.

"Bed time for Principessa?"

"Bed time for Principessa." Tsuna said as Akira plopped his shoulder. "She misses her Dada…"

"I miss her too…and her mama."

Tsuna glanced at the man. "I'm still gonna kill you some day for that."

"No you aren't."

~KHR~

"Kira-hime, look at what jii jii has~."

The ten month old just frowned at the man as she clung to her nonna's leg. She was having another bad teething day and Tsuna ended up staying home. Currently he was inside taking a phone call.

"I don't think that is going to work." Bianchi said, as she watched Iemitsu wave a bear, making it dance. "She doesn't like teddy bears."

"What are you talking about? All kids like teddy bears." Iemitsu said, frowning before he smilled at Akira. "Right Kira-hime."

The ten month old tuned her head way and gripped Nana's pants tighter.

"Maybe it's just you." Colollenelo said, shrugging.

"She still can't be mad about that." Iemitsu argued. "That was four days ago."

"And she still hasn't come near you."

It was true, Akira still refused to go any were near him. He apologized a ton of times and even brought her more gifts then ones he brought with him, which Tsuna told him to take back.

"Kira-Himi, jii jii is so so so very sorry he scared you. Can you please forgive Jii jii." Iemitsu begged bowing on his hands and knees.

Nana giggled as Akira looked back at her grandfather. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she had huge smile on her face, giggling as she made a grabbing motion in Iemitsu direction.

She let go of Nana's pant leg and took a shake step forward. Everyone focuses on Akira as she took slow shaky steps in Iemitsu's direction.

"Oh my god! Tsu-Kun!" Nana yelled as Bianchi pulled out her phone and stared recording Akira. "She is doing it! She's walking!"

"What?!" Tsuna yelled back, sliding into the living room." Really?!"

"Yup!"

Pride swelled in his chest as Akira continued to take shaky steps. He looked over and saw his father tearing up as he held out his hands to her. A smile graced his lips as he saw the real reason his daughter was walking, kneel behind Iemitsu, a smile on his face.

"That's it Kira-hime! Come to jii jii." Iemitsu cooed.

His granddaughter laughed as she stretched her hands out and…walked past him?

A chuckle came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder as Akira fell into waiting hands.

"Hello, mio principessa."

Akira let out a happy squeal as her father kissed cheek. "Dada! Dada!"

Tsuna smiled as he walked over to them. "I guess that was what she was waiting for."

Akira giggled as her parents shared a quick kiss. "Dada!"

"Hey, I thought you weren't supposed to be back until next week?" Coloellenelo asked.

"I finished early."

"Then I guess then I guess Akira gave you a present for that." Tsuna chuckled.

"And I hope her mother also has a present for his husband."

Nana giggled while Iemitsu choked and stood up, pointing at the devil.

"YOU ARE NOT LAYING ON FINGER ON MY SON'S CHASITY, YOU BAD MAN!"

"I already did. How do you think we go this one?"

Tsuna face palmed as his father suddenly paled and fainted. "You're horrible, Reborn."

Reborn just smirked and kissed his cheek. "You love me. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go take a nap with daughter."

* * *

Star: *rubs head* Cute ending? crappy ending? Sorry if the ending sucks. For those who guess Reborn In my last story,you are correct and got a cookie. I do have another story withthis, more one shots too so keep an eye out for them and let me know if you guys have any idea of stories you would like to see. Night!


End file.
